


Guilt and Regret.

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/mild comfort, Other, dreams a bitch as always, give tommy a hug tbh, idk how tags work, tommy and tubbo are sad idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Tubbo regrets exiling Tommy and decides to visit him.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 44





	Guilt and Regret.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on AO3 so I hope you like it :]] My twitter is @honkkiero if u wanna follow!!! I love you all!!! I tried to proofread but there’s no beta sorry <33 love you !!

Tubbo trailed carefully through the nether, slowly making his way to Tommy’s portal. He smiles at the thought of seeing him again but it quickly gets replaced with guilt. What the hell was he thinking to exile Tommy like that? His best friend. The guilt was eating away at his heart, he felt the tightness in his chest until it became unbearable. He had to see Tommy. He’d also heard rumors Dream was treating Tommy bad. He was going to get to the bottom of this

Tubbo sighs to himself, running his fingers through his hair anxiously before walking into the portal. In an instant he was teleported to the overworld. 

“Hello? Tommy? Dream? Ghostbur?” He calls out, hoping someone is nearby. 

Tommy runs over to see who was there with a smile, expecting it was Ranboo. Tommy’s face twists into a mix of shock, anger, and relief. 

“You’ve got some fuckin nerve-“ he starts. “Comin to see me when. When you never fucking cared before. Why now? Huh?” 

Tubbo backs away slightly as Tommy grows closer as he yells. Dream, who was watching from the side steps in quietly. “That’s enough, Tommy.”

Tommy sighs and backs away, his energy deflated. 

Tubbo’s shocked, Tommy has never been one to back down, especially to Dream. 

Tubbo takes this time to take a good look at Tommy. He looks like he hasn’t showered since he left, his clothes were all ripped and he has some scars from fighting mobs. His eyes didn’t have the spark of mischief they usually did. Tommy looked lifeless. 

Tubbo’s eyes filled with tears. “Tommy?” He offers shakily. 

“Yeah.” He replies, voice small.

“I’m. I’m sorry. I really am. I-.” his throat closes up as tears flow down his face. “I miss you. I would take it back if I could. In a heartbeat.” 

Tommy looks up, looking even sadder than before. “I miss you too.” he says quietly. 

Tubbo turns to Dream. “Can you leave us alone for a few minutes?” He asks with as much power in his voice as he can muster.

“Oh yeah, of course. One second, though.” 

Dream digs out a small hole and gestures to Tommy. “Alright, you know the drill. Put your armor in the hole. And put your sword too.”

Tommy huffs. “Do I have-“ 

“Tommy put your shit the fucking hole. I don’t have all day.”

Tommy winces and throws everything into the hole, ripping his armor off. Dream lights some TNT and explodes it before covering the hole. 

“I’ll be gone for a few hours. Need to do stuff in L’manburg. Bye!” He waves to them as he gets into the portal and leaves. 

Tubbo looks up at him in shock. “You just let him…” he gestures to where the hole was.

Tommy nods. “He’s my only friend.” 

Tubbo winces, was he not considered Tommy’s friend anymore?

“But I’m your friend..” he mumbles gently so Tommy wouldn’t hear him. He clears his throat. 

“I miss you, a-and I’m going to get you back.” Tubbo sniffs, trying not to cry. 

Tommy looks up at him. “Hey don’t -“ he moves to comfort his friend but realizes he’s dirty and doesn’t want to ruin Tubbo’s suit. 

Tubbo realizes this and rushes into Tommy’s arms, sobbing quietly. “You think I give a fuck about this suit? I give more of a fuck about you. I’m going to get you back, I promise. Start packing.” 

Tommy nods quickly and lets go of Tubbo. “Let's listen to a disc before you go.. like old times n stuff, you know?”

Tubbo steps back and wipes his eyes. “Alright, but then you pack, okay? I’ll be back at midnight, don’t tell Dream.” 

Tommy nods, not telling Dream would be hard, but he could do it for Tubbo. 

Tommy leads his friend to Tnret, sifting through his enderchest for a disc. He smiles as he pulls it out, the disc shines from the light of the enderchest. Tommy snaps the chest shut and makes his way to the jukebox. He sets the disc in gently and turns the machine on. It whirrs to life and a soft tune starts to play. 

As the sun starts to set Tommy sits down on a patch of grass, looking out into the sunset. 

“Come sit.” he says to Tubbo. Tubbo frowns at the dirt before hesitantly sitting next to Tommy. 

Tommy laughs. 

“It’s just dirt, you know! You didn’t care when you were hugging me!” 

“That’s because it was you, Tommy.” 

They sit in silence and let the song play. As the song ends Tubbo turns to Tommy. “I’ve missed you, big man.” 

Tommy’s eyes soften. “I missed you too.” 

He pushes Tubbo gently and sniffs. “Go, i’ll start to pack. Dream will be back soon.”

Tubbo gets up and pulls Tommy into a hug. 

“I’ll see you at midnight, Okay? I’ll be back for you.”

Tommy hugs him back. “You’ll always be back for me.” 

The two boys depart ways, hoping everything will be okay until midnight. 

Things didn’t go to plan.


End file.
